One year before
by Aria Toyama
Summary: This is one year after our heros had been caught trapped in the death game Sword Art Online. They're pretty much just short story's of how the characters meet and so on. :) let me know what you guys think. I will only be able to upload so much (due to exams) thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

**So im just starting this for fun, and for when i have time to continue this story (due to exams) but i love sword art online and asuna. There is always so much to talk about with these two! Let me know what you guys think on this fan fiction, and of course your opionions are all welcome :D thanks again guys.**

Kirito's POV

I was walking down the market in hopes to find a good blacksmith to fix my sword. (Btw this is 1 year after they had gotten stuck inside the game Sword art online.) due to my last boss battle it had practically been broken, but lucky i was able to retrieve it in time before it shattered into game shards. "Man what the hell was agil talking about when he said they're would be a good blacksmith shop, there's literally nothing but pc's here." Kirito sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT!"

Everyone's attention shifted in the direction of the unknown voice.

"H-h..hey... w-wait. You've got this all wrong!" What sounded like a guy in his 20's said. Deciding to see what was going on, Kirito walked over to the scene that people surrounded. Making his way threw most of the crowd he came across a girl with light chestnut brown hair, and eyes. She looked as if she was in her mid-teens.

"Got what all wrong! You just think coming up and touching me isn't the least bit wrong?!" She pointed. The man was shaking, You could see the sweat falling from his face. "No.. I.. uh." He smirked. "Will you please marry me Asuna-san?!" He got on his knees and held out his hand. "Wha-wha-what?!" The girls face instantly dropped from surprised to pissed. Damn, she really has a temper for guys doesn't she? Kirito thought. She walked over to the boy kneeling on the ground. "LIKE HELL ID EVER MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" She said kneeing him in the face. The whole crowd gasped at the event that just appeared before them. Though the only one that was the least bit fazed by this was kirito. Keeping a straight face he began to walk up to the girl, and the man now laying on the floor. "Don't you think that was a little to much?" He asked, directing his comment towards asuna. Anger radiated off her eyes and onto him. "What the heck is your problem? Are you wanting to propose to me too?!.." she stared at him as if she hated him even more than the guy she had just hit. "No. im a solo player, Kirito's the name. And in all honesty i could careless about any of this. I say no one has the right to tell you what to do, if so screw em." He paused holding the stare at the now puzzled asuna. Her face lightened if only for a second before she crossed her arms. "Well said." She closed her eyes, looking more calmed down. "I will take your advice on that."

"Will do"

He passed the chestnut haired girl without a second thought. "Later"

Asuna POV

Kirito?... hes different. She thought as she saw the black haired boy walking off. She stared for a moment longer before she directed her attention back at the man on the ground. "What the heck?" She mumbled. "Hes gone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I hope that you all have had a good Thanksgiving weekend :) Im so excited to finally be bringing you guys yet another Sword Art Online short story. Hopefully you all will enjoy it, I am still kinda new at writing. But please let me know what you guys think after words! Im always looking for more tips on improvement. Anyways lets jump into the story! (I do not owe Sword Art Online or any of the characters)_**

 ** _Floor 1: The Town of Beginings_**

 _"_ _It is currently 11:29AM, December 24th the day before christmas. I was walking around the shopping area in hopes to find some gifts for tomorrow. You could also say im a huge procrastinator. "Ugh" I sighed scratching my head. "What would be good enough for a gift.." peering off into the distance I spotted something that looked like a jewelry shop. It was a cute little stand with some christmas lights and a redwood counter sitting in front with glass that you could see through. "Hey there young man." An AI said having his face directed into my direction. "Anything you are looking for?"_

 _"Hmmm." I put my pointer finger on my chin making a thinking guesture. "What is your best selling jewelry?" I said looking at the man. As if he was excited to finally sale to a "worthy customer" he spoke. "Ah yes! Take a look at this! Definitely one of my best sellers!" He smiled holding out his hand to reveal a small moonlight silver necklace, with a pink gem in the middle. "Wow. That does look pretty nice... how much do you want for it?"_

 _"Well it is on sale for 2000 col. but the sale is only lasting today so it will go back up to 5000col in the morning." Eh what the heck. "Ill take it." "Ah now there's a man for his word!" The man said. "Ill wrap that up for you right now!" Nodding I went into deep thought about the message that liz sent me this morning._

 _"Kirito! We are having a party at Agil's! Bring a gift for Asuna okay? Oh and also dont let her know its from you until the party is over please. Anyways you better sure as hell be here! Im sure you dont want me coming after you ;)" Ugh what the hell is her problem. Geez. She can have her scary moments though._

 _"Here you are swordsman. And Happy Holidays!"_

7:30PM floor 57

"Glad you made it" liz said with her hands on her hips as she opened the door for me. "Sure" I nodded " not that I really had much of a choice" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" She said in a daring tone. "Huh nothing!"

"Heh I thought so" she said walking off. "Mmm" slouching as if i had given up. "HEY stop being such a party pooper!" Someone said slapping my shoulder. "Ahow. What the hell... Klein?!"

"You're surprised that I am here? Everyone from the assault team was invited"

"Yeah, I guess so." I averted my eyes, finding Asuna walk in threw the front door.

"Holy hell, how does she get so hot?" Klein asked. I didn't say anything though, even though I knew he was right. He put his arm around my shoulder. "A guy can dream can't he?"

20 minutes later

"HEY EVERYONE! Glad you could make it!" Liz said standing on a podium with a mic in her hand. "Our first events will start with dancing and then after that go ahead and reveal who you gave your gift to. Anyways lets get started!" Liz put her arm into the air signaling for the music to start. "Come on Kirito lets find some pretty girls to dance with!" Klein said walking off. What a pervert. Looking around the room I wasn't so excited about the idea of dancing with random girls. I think ill just wait for it to finish. Better wait outside until the end. Making sure that no one, especially Liz, didn't see me I opened the back door of our bar that was rented and walked outside. "Kirito?" A sweet voice called out to me in question. "Why are you out here?" I found myself looking into Asuna's chestnut eyes. "Im not much into dancing." I told her as I leaned up against the railing of the tiny balcony we were standing on. "Yeah..." she said looking up into the dark night sky. "I like dancing. In fact i love it. Just not with some random guy who I know want me for more than that." She sighed. "Yeah I kind of feel the same. Might as well be comfortable if you're open to doing it with just anyone." I began to tell her. "Good point" she smiled. It was kind of nice to just sit here. Even at the moments when we had silence. "Hey Kirito?" "Yeah?" I replied looking at her. "Do you want to dance?" She averted her eyes in a nervous gesture. Making both of us blush at the thought. "Sure. I don't mind." I told her having a soft smile on my face. You could here the music from the inside as it began to play a slow song. "This next song is Thinking out loud, by Ed Sheeran!" Lizbeth said from the inside. "When your lips don't work like they used to before. And I cant sweep you off of your feet." Looking back at Asuna she nodded. I walked over to her extending my hand to her. She took my hand in hers and I could feel the warmth of her hand. I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with me putting my hand on her hips so I carefully placed it onto her shoulder as if she were fragile. "No" she smiled at me. She looked to my hand and took it off of her shoulder and onto her hips. Embarrassed i apologized. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if thats what you would want." I told her making her blush. And with that we began to dance. It was fun and elegant. It was like some other feeling that I hadn't ever experienced with the other girls that I have danced with. It was like I was lost in time or maybe we were just dancing really slow. In any way I didn't know. As we continued to dance I could tell that she was getting closer to me. "Kirito, is it okay if... i.." she paused before she even finished what she was going to say, she laid her head on my chest. "I..." Just then the back door burst open! "Wahaow!" Klein said as he saw me and asuna dancing. "You guys..." he looked puzzled. "Huh? NO!" Asuna and I said in unison as we broke apart. "Its not what it looks like" she said. Well that couldn't have made it any worse, I began to laugh a little. "Haha! Well I should probably go back inside." Klein turned around and began to shut the door. "Hey klein! Keep this to yourself." I told him, giving him a seriously look. "Sure thing buddy." He said shutting the door in front of him. "Aww" i hear Asuna pout. "Why does this always happen to me." She mumbled, seeming frustrated. I laughed. " It was kind of funny in its own way." I said as she looked at me. "Only you could feel that way kirito." She said still seeming flustered. "Don't worry about it okay?" I tried to reassure her. "If Klein even try's to say something he knows I would be on him about it. "That makes me feel a little better." She told me in an unsure tone.

"Hey guys now is the time to exchange gifts! So get to it." Liz said threw the mic. "You ready to go back inside?" I asked her. "Yeah" she smiled. "And thank you." "Mhmm" I nodded. "It was fun, so thank you too." I said opening the door for her. "Come on you guys hurry up and get over here!" Liz said to us. "Come on Kirito." Asuna said taking my hand and dragging me over to where the others were. "Since everyone finally decided to show up..." Liz lingered her comment towards us. "Lets get started!"

"Alright!" Everyone said at once. "Here Kirito, and Merry christmas." Asuna said holding up What looked like a wrapped gift. It had black wrapping with a small red ribbon holding it together. "Thank you." I said giving her a gentle smile. "And here you go to. And Merry Christmas Asuna." I said holding out my gift to her as we exchanged gifts. "Wow" Asuna said with the biggest smile. "Its so beautiful! Thank you!" She walked over to me and began to hug me. "Y-yeah" i said as began to hug her back. Again I could feel that warmth radiate off of her. "Oooo we got two love birds over there." Someone front the assault team said. "Asuna." I said up next to her ear.  
people might get suspicious if we keep hugging for any longer." "Oh.. a right!" She said backing away from me. "Anyways kirito. What do you think about your gift?" She said peering at the wrapped object. Oh right! I began to tear the wrapping paper off of the gift and sat down on a chair. Shock radiated off of my face when I saw what was in the tiny box. Looking down there was what looked like Asuna's homemade food. "Heaven" I mumbled. " huh?" Asuna gave me a questioning look. " no its nothing. I love it! Thank you so much!" She giggled at my expression. "Well im glad you like it! And uhmm.. also..." she said looking up at me. "Here is this to." She said reaching over and cupping my face in her hands. I lost consciousness of my breath, getting lost in the site of her eyes. "Asuna?" I questioned. "Shhh" she put her finger to my lips. She brought her face closer, I began to feel her light yet rapid breath on my cheeks. Slowly as time went on, she kissed me. It was a slow and passionate kiss. But it ended to soon as she pulled away. "Merry christmas kirito!" She said running off.

 **Hey everyone. Hope you're having a good time whether youre on Christmas break already, or with family. I hope you don't mind this short story, I kind of just went along with it as I continued. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed, and enjoy the Holidays too. Thank you guys. See you next time :)**


	3. IMPORTANT

_**IMPORTANT: Hey everyone! So those of you that are following my story just a head's but I am switching this story over to my other fan fiction account. So the accounts name is "Aeroh Luck" If your'e still interested I have chapter three on that account. Thank you guys, and sorry for the mix up.**_


End file.
